Cross Applied Technologies
Baustelle Cross Applied Technologies oder kurz CATCo war lange Zeit das größte Unternehmen in Québec und Anfang der 2060er das neuntgrößte Unternehmen der Welt. Der Technologiekonzern hatte seinen Firmenhauptsitz in Montréal. Gründer und Haupteigentümer von CATCo war bis zu seinem Tod Dr. Lucien Cross, nach dem der Konzern auch benannt worden war. Mit dem Konzernkrieg Ende der 2050er schaffte CATCo den Aufstieg bis an die Spitze und wurde einer der Großen Zehn nur um kurz nach dem Crash von 2064 vorallem auf Betreiben seines Erzkonkurrenten Ares Macrotechnology fast vollständig zerschlagen zu werden. Den Sitz des Megakonzerns am Konzerngerichtshof erhielt die Horizon Group. Die Assets des Konzerns wurden von verschiedenen anderen Konzernen (vor allem Ares) aufgekauft, weshalb Cross von einem AAA-Megakonzern auf einen A-Konzern fiel. Geschichte Aufstieg Bevor Lucien Cross seine eigene Firma gründete arbeitete er bei Acquisition Technologies, einer Firma die Industriespionage über die Matrix ausführte. Einer seiner Kollegen war ein gewisser David Gavilan, der 2032 verschwand und ein Jahr später als Damien Knight wieder auftauchte um mit seinem Nanosekunden-Buyout 22% von Ares Macrotechnology zu übernehmen. Cross verblieb seinerseits in Montreal und gründete 2034 mit "Cross Matrix Technologies" seinen eigenen Konzern. CMT war damals die Muttergesellschaft für verschiedene High-Tech Forschungs und Entwicklungsfirmen. Cross profitierte in dieser Zeit von einigen Faktoren, wie etwa die Wettbewerbsgesetzen der République de Québec, seiner Vergangenheit als Industriespion unerheblichen Geldmitteln, die ihm angeblich von einem Drachen bereitgestellt wurden. CMT konnte somit immer weiter wachsen und auch in andere Wirtschaftsbereiche expandieren. Am 3. Juni 2044 strukturierte Cross seine Firma neu und benannte sie in "Cross Applied Technologies" um. Am 14. März 2052 erlangte der Konzern A-Status, im Jahr darauf (am 28. Juni) wurde CATCo bereits Exterritorialität verliehen. Dies verschaffte Cross viel Aufmerksamkeit - auch im negativen Sinne. Im selben Jahr wurde ein Anschlag auf Cross verübt, den er nur überlebte, weil einer seiner Leibwächter die Kugel für ihn abfing (später sollten noch mindestens vier weitere erfolglose Attentate auf ihn verübt werden). Dieses Attentat, so vermuteten viele, stand im Zusammenhang mit der Übernahme von Bioleve, die - wie sich herausstellen sollte - zum damaligen Zeitpunkt eine Ares-Tochterfirma war. Ob Knight den Anschlag wirklich befohlen hat ist unbekannt, jedoch markierte dies den Beginn einer legendären Fehde in der Konzernwelt zwischen Ares und CATCo. 2059 wurde weiteres Öl ins Feuer gekippt, als am 20. Oktober Leonard Aurelius alle seine Anteile an Ares an Arthur Vogel verkaufte und mit dem Gewinn sich bei CATCo einkaufte. Aurelius brachte nicht nur sein Geld, sondern auch einige Aktiva im Form von Tochterfirmen und Managern mit in seinen neuen Konzern, womit Cross in der Lage war ein Jahr später zum AAA-Megakonzern aufzusteigen. Mit seiner neuen Rolle veränderte sich auch das Profil des Konzerns. War man zuvor sehr Zentral organisiert - oft saß eine Abteilung und seine Tochterfirmen in nur einer einzelnen Stadt, teilweise sogar im selben Gebäude - wurde mit der Ankunft von Aurelius und der ehemaligen Ares Töchter, samt einigen von Fuchi Industrial Electronics übernommenen Firmen, eine neue Abteilung namens Cross Global Development gegründet, da Cross nun auf einmal Aktivposten auf vier Kontinenten verwalten musste. Auch wechselte der Fokus vom primären Forschungskonzern zu einem, der nun auch vermehrt Produkte selber herstellt und vermarktete. CATCo expandierte auch nach Europa und in die ADL. Sein Deutschlandsitz befand sich - ebenso wie der Firmensitz der IFMU - in Stuttgart. 2058 war Cross in der Allianz der Gastgeber der sog. «Adventsgespräche», einer Art Symposium zum Thema «Matrix und Magie - Unvereinbar oder doch verwandt?», bei dem Prof. Dr. Dr. Paul Isia Gram öffentlich seine kontroversen Thesen vortrug, in denen er der gängigen Auffassung widersprach, dass beides nicht zusammenpasste. Während des Fuchi-Bürgerkrieges gelang es CATCo zudem sich in die SOX "einzukaufen". Allerdings wurde der Konzern aufgrund seines Verhaltens im Konzernkrieg von den anderen im Kontrollratvertretenen Konzernen wieder hinaus geworfen. Die Mitglieder sahen ihre vitale Infrastruktur durch Cross' gewalttätigen Handlungen bedroht. Fall |} Das Ende von Cross kam mit dem Crash von 2064. Während des Crashs verunglückte Lucien Cross bei einem Flugzeugabsturz tödlich, woraufhin sein Sohn Jean-Marie Cross als neuer CEO eingesetzt wurde. Daraufhin begann Ares seinen Angriff auf Cross und begann Stück für Stück den Konzern zu übernehmen. Tochterfirmen wie Fleche Armaments und Biolevewechselten etwa in weniger als 24-Stunden den Besitzer. Einer der größten Schlappen musste jedoch die Abteilung Cross Matrix Technologies hinnehmen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Bernhard Cross geleitet wurde. Aufgrund des rashs und den ständigen Angriffen von Ares war die Abteilung gezwungen Kredite Aufzunehmen. Dies war jedoch Teil des Plans von Damien Knight, der seiner Tochterfirma Bank of America anwies die Kredite aufzukaufen. Zudem wandte sich Knight an den Frankfurter Bankenverein, bei dem er einen Gefallen einforderte, und ließ sie die restlichen Kredite erwerben. Kurz darauf froren die beiden Finanzkonzerne sämtliche Aktiva der Abteilung ein und machten ihn so handlungsunfähig. Auch andere Konzerne versuchten nun Teile von CATCo für sich zu beanspruchen. So versuchte Yamatetsu etwa Cross Biomedical zu übernehmen, während die junge Horizon Group und die Sol Media Group hofften ein Teil von Cross Entertainment and Multimedia zu ergattern. Aufgrund des immer größer werdenden Drucks verkaufte CATCo am 17. Januar 2065 auch seinen Anteil von 9% an der IFMU komplett und trug damit zum Untergang des deutschen Konzerns bei. Am 2. März des selben Jahres wurde Cross vom Konzerngerichtshof offiziell auf einen A-Konzern zurückgestuft. Sein Sitz wurde am 21. August an Horizon vergeben. Leonard und sein Sohn Nicholas Aurelius hielten sich in all der Zeit zurück und opferten CATCo ihren eigenen Interessen. Sie übernahmen einige der wichtigen Cross Assets und Seraphim und machten in einigen der Übernahmeschlachten ein Vermögen. Kampf um die Überreste Viele Konzerne, aber hauptsächlich Ares, nahmen sich große Stücke aus dem was einst CATCo war. Am Schluss blieb nur ein A-Konzern mit Sitz in den CAS unter der Leitung von Jean-Marie Cross zurück. Geschäftsfelder Die vier Hauptbetätigungsfelder von CATCo sind Biotechnologie, Computertechnologie, Elektronik und Multimedia. Cross Applied war zusammen mit Novatech die Nummer Eins auf dem Computer-Hardware Markt. Assets Unterstützung durch Quebéc CATCo war der größte Steuerzahler in Québec und kontrollierte den Staat auf ähnliche Weise - wenn auch nicht ganz so stark - wie es Aztechnology in Aztlan macht. ? Seraphim Die Seraphim waren eine nachrichtendienstliche Abteilung von CATCo. Kategorie:Konzern (Erde)